minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
End City
The End City is another island added to the End in 1.9 The Combat Update To get to this island you need to kill the Ender Dragon. After killing the dragon 2 portals will appear. One of which will bring up the Minecraft credits. The other one is a one block portal in the sky called "The End Gateway. You need to throw an Ender Pearl through it since it is a one block portal in the sky. After doing that you are at the End City. Mobs The End City will most likely be home to many mobs, one of which is Shulkers. Shulkers will give an effect called levitation. They will be disguised as a block. When attacking, their shell will lift off and they will shoot at you. If hit by this shot it will do 1 heart of damage and inflect levitation for 10 seconds. Blocks Blocks in the End City include End Stone Brick and the Chorus Plant. On the top of each branch of a Chorus Plant there is a Chorus Flower. A Chorus Plant acts like a cactus in the fact that if you break the bottom block the rest will break too. Breaking a Chorus Plant will give you Chorus Fruit. You can eat this fruit, upon eating this fruit you will get teleported to a random location (but is close to you original location and it can teleport you underground). If you break the Chorus Flower at the top you can, you will get the flower and if you place that flower on End Stone it will grow into a Chorus Plant (Overtime). The End City is made out of End Stone Bricks and Purpur blocks. There is a lots of different types of Purpur blocks including Purpur Slabs, Purpur Block, Purpur Pillar and Purpur Stairs. A block with the letter D on it was shown in a screen shot but was unnamed and is still not in the game (Yet). There is also a decoration block named End Rod that looks like an fence post and creates particles and light. This block can be placed up right upsidedown and sideways. Loot In a screen shot in the End City there was a Chest and an Ender Chest. In other rooms there is a Brewing Stand and some other chest. The Ender Chest is empty and can be found through out the complex. Chests can hold different pieces of armor with crazy enchants. Enchanted weapons can also be found in the dungeon that can only work in the Main Hand. Diamonds, Iron, Gold and sometimes a Saddle. Possible Effects Levitation is a possible effect to get in the End City. After getting hit by a Shulker you will have the effect levitation for 10 seconds. This gives you the ability to fly. But when it runs out you will get some serious fall damage. This Effect will most likely become an arrow or a potion of some kind. Mt8Fzk0 (2).jpg|Shulker Screenshot (21).png|Shulkers attacking End3.png|The End City End2.png|Chorus Plants minecraft-19-minecon-2015-13.jpg|The Entrance to the End City Screenshot (25).png|The top of an End City with the loot and the new D blocks which are not in the game yet (Plus a wire frame) Category:The End Category:Dimension